Edward and Bella
by serenarussell123
Summary: Edward and Bella start their life together, as they get married,change bella, and go on another life threatening adventure...plz read and review i worked really hard on it! xoxoxox -serena
1. Chapter 1 the beggining

Title: A Brighter Moon

By: Serena Russell

I needed something to do while Stephenie Meyer comes out with Breaking Dawn. I'm really trying to make it sound like her but i don't know how well i can do that... I'm carrying on the life of Edward, Bella, and the rest of the characters from the twilight series... please give it a chance... read it... review it... XoXo

Chapter 1: Alaska

"Hurry up Bella we need to get going!" Edward called from the kitchen.

" I'll be there in a minute!" I called back.

I quickly pulled on my navy tank top, dark washed jeans, and navy all stars and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair

and put it up in a pony tail, brushed my teeth, and put on some mascara. I ran across the hallway back over to my room

and saw Edward finishing my packing. He obviously couldn't wait being as impatient as he is. I grabbed my lullaby CD

Edward made, and my photo album and followed Edward out of my room. I made sure not to wake Charlie on my way out.

I put on a jacket and locked the door to the house behind me. I ran down the steps of the front porch as Edward started

the engine. Edward had bought me a black

mustang for my past birthday. I missed my truck. I was never going to get it back. My car got totaled when an out of

control soccer mom in her mini van ran into my parked truck. I got in on the passenger side of the car and buckled up.

"We need to call Charlie when we land in Alaska." I said, my eyes still on the road.

" I know, we'll call him don't worry." He said, his voice as smooth as velvet.

Other than those few sentences we didn't really say much as we arrived at the airport.

We parked in valet and had a cab take us to the main building. We entered the huge

airport and there was a big black sign in front of us with all the flight numbers, times,

dates, and its arrival plans.

" Our plane boards in 2 hours Bella." Edward said.

We went over to our gate and sat on the bench. Edward cradled me next to his chest and

started humming my lullaby ( no doubt to stop me from freaking out about telling Charlie about a few things we didn't tell-

him yet) And kissed my forehead. When our plane arrived I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella…Bella sweetheart…..They are starting to board the plane." He said.

I got up reluctantly and grabbed my carry on bag, and followed Edward towards the

boarding line. I was so tired, but i was able to stay up until we sat down inside. Like always, Edward loves to get his way,

and we had an argument about this a while ago, but I let him pay for first class.

srry the first chapter was so short i just wanted to get the chapter out so i could write more...plz...plz... review i really want to know if i should keep writing...i'm on all day during the summer and have nothing but time so there wont be a wait for chapters...xzoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo -serena


	2. Chapter 2 going 'home'

Chapter 2: Going 'HOME'

Edward and I were the only ones in the First class cabin. It was nice and peaceful and we had time to be alone for the next 3 hours. I rested my head on Edward's chest and looked up at his beautiful liquid topaz eyes. He was staring back at me a Crooked smile on his face, he looked up and started chuckling. I had no idea what he was laughing about... I had no idea what he found funny.

I looked ahead at the curtain separating first class from the mini kitchen and piloting area... there was something going on and I was going to find out. A hostess came out obviously new... about 20 years old... blond hair in a neat bun, a ruffled blouse, and airline uniform, and a look on her face that annoyed me... she looked just like the waitress from the restaurant Edward took me to while I was with Jessica and some other friends in Port Angeles.

She had the same love struck gaze, her electric blue eyes wide and staring at Edward. She stumbled a little and blushed the darkest red I've ever seen. She straightened her skirt and walked towards us. She stared right at Edward and he couldn't care less, he was ignoring her completely, he was facing out the window and totally ignoring her...wow!

Instead Edward turned around and kissed me on the lips in front of her... I was laughing inside...he did that on purpose... He had told me a while ago that he hated it when girls that weren't ME did that. She coughed slightly and Edward directed his attention to her, trying to be as polite as possible despite that short Grand Entrance.

"Hello, My name is Brittany, may I get 'YOU' anything?" I new that she was only talking to Edward, because she emphasized the 'YOU'. That really pissed me off….

"No, 'WE' are fine, thank you." He said to her. She took one last jealous glance at me and then walked back up the aisle and behind the curtain. I looked at Edward and he was still smiling down at me. was that what he was laughing about? A jealous air hostess? I had to find out...

" Is that what you were laughing about...? I asked. I looked at his beautiful topaz eyes, waiting for a response.

" No, but that was pretty funny, you should have seen what she was thinking when I kissed you... I never knew someone to swear so much in my life, and to have so much jealousy over another girl..." He was still finding something funny, but he wouldn't tell me what.

I needed a moment to think. Was it the call to Charlie that awaited us in Alaska? Was it something to do with Alice dressing me up in another ridiculous outfit? What could it be...? The 3 hours went by fast... I was asleep in Edwards arms the whole time since take off and only just woke up as we were going into landing. Edward started kissing me up and down my jaw line and ended up on my lips, refusing to let go. If there was one thing i couldn't be wrong about, that would be Edward being the best kisser ever...! Once we landed we gathered our things and made our way out of the plane.

From there it took us half an hour to get through customs and retrieve our luggage. We had a stretch limo pick us up from the air port. At least a month ago, Edward and I bought a house in Alaska for when we flew over here to begin 'college'.

Charlie knew about that but he didn't know that we weren't really going to college, that Edward was a vampire and, Edward was going to make me one as well, he didn't know that we were going to get married, or start a family... so we decided to tell him in

little bits, hoping he doesn't kill me or have a heart attack. We pulled up a long driveway that reminded me of the Cullens' driveway. There in front of us was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Edward had construction workers build it new. It was bigger than the Cullen Mansion but looked exactly like it in every way. There was a forest, creek and meadow in the back and it had the same glass walls on one side. From where we were we could even see furniture inside. Edward came here 2 weeks ago supposedly 'hunting' and set up furniture as well. It was an exact copy of the Cullen household.

"Welcome home Bella." Edward scooped me off my feet and ran full speed to the door. He opened the door and put me down, even though I kept my arms around his waist smiling up him. He smiled back and kissed me. His lips were crushing mine, urgent, in a way.

"what happened to playing it safe...?"

" Don't you trust me?"

I wanted to call him a moron, and an idiot for thinking I didn't trust him, he should know that by now... but I moved on...

" DUH, of course I do..." he went back to kissing me. I heard a noise from the driveway... a car? Who could be coming here? I pushed away from Edward and walked towards the door. He was even wondering what was going on...

" Who the hell could that be..." Edward said.

He went and stood next to me looking out the front door... It was a taxi...

"we didn't invite anyone down...I don't think" We watched as the cab driver got out of the front and unloaded a trunk full of luggage...

I recognized that girl from anywhere... It was Alice...

"Oh God, we only just got through the door and we still can't have any time for ourselves..." Edward didn't sound very happy about seeing Alice, I think he was truly looking forward for that time alone. Alice came running up the front to the door and hugged us to death...

"Omigod! Isn't this great I get to come and stay with you!"

"Hi Alice" I hugged her back and then tried to get out of her death grip.

" I thought you weren't supposed to come up for another 2 weeks..." Edward said each word with venom meaning for it to sting.

" I know but I thought I would surprise you and come up early... we have so much to do for the wedding and so little time to do it in, I also need to tell you that I'm going shopping with a couple of friends tonight, and won't be back till late."

Edward was going to take advantage of this and bribe her to make her go away.

" I'd be happy to lend you some cash for you and your friends to go to Paris, and we could have a little more time alone."

I had no idea how Alice would take this. It was a fifty, fifty chance of her crying or taking the deal...

" That is so nice of you, that would be great... I'll call Victoria and Nikita and let them know." Alice took the phone and called them. Her friends agreed and Alice went with one of her luggage bags that she had not yet unpacked and was able to catch the taxi before it left again.

Edward and I went up stairs to what looked like a bigger version of Edwards room...the unnecessary bed with the gold roses and canopy, the black leather sofa, his wall of CD's, A master bathroom, And a revolving walk in closet. It was the best thing I'd ever seen! Edward and I went over to the bed and lied down with our heads on the pillows. He put my head on his chest and pulled me closer.


	3. Chapter 3 To bite, or not to Bite?

Chapter 3- To bite, or not to bite

Chapter 3- To bite, or not to bite...that is the question...?

" I was wondering..." I said to Edward...hoping this time he would give in...

"What..." He obviously had no idea what I was about to bring up, and was getting frustrated with not being able to read my mind.

"Well...we are alone...No Alice to stop us...?"

"Bella, I said we would as soon as soon as we are married and you are changed...you touch one button on my shirt and I'm going to have to restrain you...again…"

Omigod, that was not what I was thinking at all...

"No…, Okay I'll give you a hint, We are free all week, therefore there is nothing stopping us..."

"I still don't get where this is going?"

Was he playing stupid and trying to avoid the subject or was he really stupid and didn't understand….

"I was wondering….if…you could change me….. Alice can't do anything if you don't decide until the last minute…." I was thinking about what I would do if he didn't change me and say okay…. Run away and to something rash and stupid…. Or go to Carlisle and get him to do it…. It was, after all after my graduation, like my promise… but I wanted Edward to do it…

Either way, I'm going to win this one….

He had a very blank expression on his face, which annoyed me because this would be a fifty, fifty chance.

"Absolutely not, we said after the marriage… you promised me!"….

I did promise him, but…. Oh well…. I was getting older by the second and my time was ticking away….. I had to get him to do this……otherwise I was going to die of age obsession and not the pain of being bitten!

" FINE!..." I screamed….I walked over to the closet and picked up a random suitcase…I had no idea where I was going…but I was going…

OMIGOD…the one place Edward couldn't go to stop me….the one place he hated…each letter spelled out in my head…. L.A…P.U.S.H!

"what the hell are you doing!" He sounded pissed off… yet amused in a way….

" I'm leaving for a while…." I'm so glad he couldn't read my mind…otherwise I would have a 0 chance of this working out…

" you seriously think you can get away…from your vampire boyfriend…who is like fifty times faster than you…and stronger than you…?" He had an amused look on his face…thinking this was all a joke…but it wasn't! I was pissed and meant business!

I closed the suitcase and walked down the stairs into the living room, and out the front door…

Edward was following close behind until we got to the door……

I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab while I walked down the driveway towards the road so I could wait for it…

The cab driver said it would be at least 30 min. before he arrived so I sat down on my suitcase and waited. There was a rustling in the bushes across from where I was sitting. 'It's just another stupid animal…' I thought to myself as I kicked up some dust. I heard the rustling again, and a deep growl coming from the bushes…I knew that growl…It was Edward…

He jumped out of the bush at lightning speed picked me up, grabbed my suitcase and sped towards the front door of the Swan/Cullen household.

"Put me down….what the hell are you doing… you weren't going to change me so I'm leaving for a little while…" I didn't wan to leave but I would if it meant I got my way…

" Please don't leave! I hate it more when you are over there then when you are unhappy… sorta …well not really… I hate both…"

"so tell me why I should stay if you are just going to wait for me to be old…."

"I promise I will change you…thats why…" Omigod! YES!I finally got my way…

I kissed Edward on the lips and jumped down from his arms… we went upstairs to the Edward/Bella suite (which is what I nick named it) and went to sit on the bed. Edward kissed me up and down my jaw line, to my lips and then to my neck….

" Bella…no matter what happens you'll always love me…?" That too was the second stupidest question ever…

"Of course … whats up with you…?"

"I really don't like to see you in pain… and if I change you now….and something bad happens like you hate me after because of the pain … I will never forgive myself for putting you through that!"

"Edward…I… Isabella Marie Swan…promise you I will love you and be here for you no matter what…"

He kissed my neck up and down one more time… and stopped in the middle of my neck… this was it…what I wanted the most…

"I love you Bella…"

"I love you too Edw….." I was cut of by a pain in my neck….. My veins were on fire…burning.. and I was on my way to a new life…


	4. Chapter 4 my new life begins

Okay… so Bella got bitten by Edward after putting up a huge fight… and is now going through the vampire process…

Okay… so Bella got bitten by Edward after putting up a huge fight… and is now going through the vampire process…

Chapter 4- My new life…

B.P.O.V-

I completely blacked out… I couldn't remember anything but my last words to Edward as a human…

"I love you Bella.."

"I love you too Edw…"

And that's all….. It went black…the pain was endless…it was going to be nothing but 3 days of hell….. my veins were on fire…my beautiful Edward had bitten me…

E.P.O.V-

I had just bitten the love of my life…she would soon join me in eternity…but would she still want me after the pain I had caused her…I was being selfish… I was taking her soul

(1 day later)…

"Bella wake up… Bella…."

Carlisle walked in the room with his doctors bag with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, And Rosalie in the hallway….

"owwwww!..."

"Bella…Bella… speak to me…why did I listen…im so selfish I'm sorry… as soon as this is over you have all rights to leave me… im so sorry…"

She was clearly in a lot of pain…she had her eyes shut and her forehead scrunched….

"w-w- Why would I leave you… that is the whole point of changing…I'm doing this because I love you an want to be with you forever…"

Finally…my Bella was speaking to me…

"Bella, I'm so sorry… I hate to see you in pain… are you okay…"

"It hurts…a-and my veins are on fire…"

I lied down next to my Bella and slid next to her, embracing her body…

She screamed…

" Bella…I'm so sorry did I hurt you…" Well duh you hurt her…you bit her and she's suffering you idiot…

"N-no its okay its not you….it was my neck…come back here.."

I once again slid back onto the bed and held her in my arms…

"I Love you Edward…"

I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her neck where I bit her… she didn't do anything… she just clenched up and calmed again…

"u- U are cold that's all… it feels good…"

Write more reviews and I'll keep writing ….

Thanx

-serena

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5 the pain

Chapter 5- The pain…

Chapter 5- The pain…

EPOV-

It took a while for Bella to be able to speak constantly without stuttering, and that took 2 days of the process. This was day 2, and it was getting closer to her and me for eternity. While she slept some of the time she mumbled random things, like "Edward," "Jacob (of all things)," "Charlie, I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop that!"

It was crazy…things from her past and present were re-playing out loud. I held her in my arms as she occasionally flinched, muttered, screamed, and moved. I hated see-ing her in pain…especially after knowing that I was the one that caused it.

I decided to bring a few people who were in on the secret to see her… she needed that… I called Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie to come up the day before. I offered to let them stay in the house to help with Bella… Alice had to come home from her shopping trip because she wanted to be here…(there goes my plan)… and everyone else came because they wanted to help comfort her, and see how she handled herself as a newborn. I knew how much Jacob mean to her so I did what I thought was right.

BPOV-

I opened my eyes to see Edward holding my close to his chest kissing my neck and forehead. I heard voices from the hallway…I'm pretty sure it was all the Cullens.

"Edward…. Who is here?"

"Our family.." He said…his voice silky and beautiful.

That meant that everyone came up to Alaska just for me… wow…. I didn't know they cared that much… I was most surprised to see that Rosalie came. She had told me that she thought it was stupid to throw my life away like that just to be something else, but I didn't care… I loved Edward and soon I would me Mrs. Cullen….

Alice came in the room leaving Jasper in the hallway due to feeling emotions and sat next to the bed in a chair.

" Bella… Bella… Isn't this great… first I get to help with the wedding… I come home early because you are going to be my sister… I am like the luckiest vampire on earth right now!" She sounded excited and I couldn't really stop her from taking me shopping or having me try on dresses because I was going to be a vampire now and had no excuse for not going….at least none I could think of yet.

"yeah it's great Alice…" I sighed and concentrated on what else was happening. If only Jacob was here…. Actually.. come to think of it, if he was here he would probably kill Edward… so never mind…

I heard a car pull up the driveway and wondered who that could be….everyone was here…unless someone thought it was funny to call Charlie up here….OMIGOD!

"Edward, who is that coming in on the driveway…?" I was trying to stay calm but I knew I wasn't fooling Edward…

"you'll see.." Edward got up and went down the stairs while Alice chatted away in my ear. I was in so much pain… It felt terrible…being shot by a gun was probably less painful than this… but, still painful…

"Where is she!" I heard a voice yell from the front door….

I knew who that was……and he wasn't about to make things better…why was he here…?

Sorry I had to keep you hanging…but I need more reviews before I keep writing…

-serena xoxoxoxox keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6 jake

Chapter 6- Jake

Chapter 6- Jake

EPOV-

I went to the door… Emmett and Jasper following close behind me… Jake started throwing punches towards me and his dog friends ever so kindly held him back to restore order…

"Jake if you calm down…you can see Bella…" I looked at him, he had a serious face with tears falling down his cheaks. I didn't know he felt THAT strongly about it even though 'were' friends…once…

I went swiftly over to Alice and whispered her orders in her ear… she was not to let Jacob out of her sight, and was only aloud to let him see Bella if he calmed down…dramatically…

Alice nodded and I ran upstairs to lye down with Bella. I went in…she had a worried look on her precious face. I went over next to her and put her head on my shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. She winced as she tried to get up off the bed…I just kept my hold and she fell back down in my arms…

"Where do you think you are going Mrs. Cullen?" A smile swept across my face as I said that…It wounded so nice…Mrs. Cullen….Mrs. Isabella Cullen… It wasn't just nice… it was beautiful… I looked back at Bella waiting for a respose…

"I was going to see who that was…." She looked at me her dark brown eyes getting lighter by the minute…

" It's Jacob and he's coming up right now…."

She buried her face in the pillow and let out an ear splitting scream… it didn't sound like a happy scream more like… why did you do that…

"What's…wrong…love?" I asked trying to calm her down in between kisses.

" Y-you called Jacob down here…Why… He never wanted to see me again … and quite frankly neither did I because he insulted our family…He called me a monster for wanting to become one…" She put her head on my shoulder and took deep breathes.

"Does he have to come up and see me" she asked worried…

"At least let him apologize and take back what he said…he at least needs to say god bye properly." She winced as another wave of pain shot through her…

"Fine…" She opened her eyes, kissed me full on the mouth and tried to sit up…

She failed so I helped her…

"Thank you…" She sounded mad…

JPOV-

I walked up to the door and knocked… I heard a faint voice on the other side… "Come in.."

She sounded tired… I walked in to see Edward holding her tightly around the waist and tensing up as I walked closer… I stood by her side looking down at the girl I used to love… The monster to be…

"Bella…" I reached out and Edward pulled her tighter…

Bella turned to Edward and whispered something I couldn't understand it… Edward reluctantly let go and walked out of the room and closed the door…

" He listening…" she warned… I didn't care I had to talk to her…

" Bella…I'm sorry for what I said… I was totally out of order and… I feel terrible…I take it all back…."

She looked at me as one lone tear rolled down her cheek. I caught it with my finger and brushed her cheek.

" I forgive you…but once I've changed… can we…still be friends…"

She sounded sad.

"I don't know…." Was all I could say…I wanted to say 'yes I want to be friends and maybe you can ditch Cullen and be with me' but that wasn't really going to happen… She hung her head in disappointment … I put my hand under her chin so I could look at her…

"but…we can try to be…" I knew that if that as the case that would be hard but possible…

"Again…I'm really sorry…hope you feel better…" stupid, stupid, stupid….'hope you feel better' well of course she is going to feel better but she's going to be a vampire!

"Bye…I'll talk to you sometime…I guess…" she had another tear falling from her cheek…

"Sure.. whenever you want…." I didn't know if that would be good but I kept to it…

I walked out and closed that door. I was escorted down the stairs and out the door by Emmett, and Jasper. As I passed Edward in the hallway he let out a loud growl….

"Whats the matter with you Cullen…" I tried to put some sting into that…he had obviously heard the comment about ditching him….

"She loves me…she's marrying me… she made the decision.." he let out another low growl…threateningly as I walked on and left the nasty house…

EPOV-

I growled as threateningly as I could on his way out… I went back to the room with Bella…She was beginning to fall asleep…I ran over to her and took her back into my embrace and put her head on my shoulder. Her heart started slowing and finally stopped. If I could cry…I would… I was going to miss that severely…her skin also felt colder as the blood stopped flowing through her…she became a very pale whit…like me.

BPOV-

Edward came over lied me down and pulled me into his embrace… his skin had a warm affect against mine… I touched my skin… my skin was becoming colder… I heard my lullaby being hummed in my ear and couldn't help but fall asleep.

(One day later….the transformation is complete…)

**Hold on for the next chapter! I'll post it soon… sorry it took so long for this chapter I was dress and make up shopping for the breaking dawn release party on August first….yay me! I'm going to the Barnes and Nobles in Rockville and they are actually setting up a wedding party…and the book go's on sale at midnight….I am so waiting in line to get it…!**

**oxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**-serena**


	7. Chapter 7 oh shit

Chapter 7- the new me…

Chapter 7- the new me…

BPOV-

I woke up. I was being pulled out of the darkness by my thoughts… 'you are a vampire now Bella…'. I lifted my droopy eye lids to find Edward lying next to me smiling…

"Hello Gorgeous" he said, his voice smooth and velvety.

"Hello Mr.Cullen" I said trying to sound sexy. It obviously worked because Edward let out a low growl. Not a threatening growl…but a playful growl.

" You look different…" He said…still smiling.

I got up and ran to the mirror at vampire speed. That was so cool. I looked at the mirror. I couldn't see me anywhere. Instead there was a runaway model looking back at me. Wait…that's no model…that's… ME! OMIGAWD! I looked…I looked….amazing! My eyes were topaz like Edward's. I had a toned body.My hair was brown with caramel streaks. I was really pale, skinny, and drop dead gorgeous. My lips were fuller, and my jeans were a little loose. I would have to go with Alice to the nearest mall to get some jeans in size 2…and a bigger bra…

I walked back over to Edward and kissed him.

"So, what do you think…" I said. I thought he was going to say that he wished he had never changed me because he took my soul speech but instead…he was happy.

"You look HOT!" I couldn't help but laugh…it was totally not Edward to say things like this.

"Thank you." I said letting out a playful growl. It sounded cool…my first growl…I could get used to this. 

" Alice is getting on my nerves…she keeps telling me to come down stairs with you because we have to finish some shopping for the wedding."

"Good, because I have to get a few things….." He stared at me as if I was sick from wanting to go shopping.

" Lets go." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead as we made our way downstairs.

As we got downstairs Alice was waiting in the living room. Except, she wasn't alone. She was sitting with 2 other vampires. None that I have ever seen before. Edward walked in with me and we sat down on the loveseat.

"Good morning Alice" I said trying to sound happy.

"OMIGAWD! YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Alice shrieked. She ran over to me and hugged me. She eventually calmed down and returned to her seat.

"Bella, These are some of my friends that I would like you to meet."

She said gesturing to of the prettiest vampires I have ever seen…not counting Rosalie.

"This is Alexandra…" She said pointing to one of them. Her eyes were intense. They were electric green. She had long flowy, layered blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders with green streaks. She was the skinnier of the two. But who could tell. She looked like she was size 0 and the other girl looks like a size 2. Not a big difference…but still.

"And this is Serena…" She said pointing to the other girl. She was equally pretty. Ecept her eyes were electric blue. She had about the same length hair as Alexandra. Her hair was a chocolate brown and layered with blue streaks. They would make Rosalie jealous if she was here.

"Nice to meet you." I said as they came over a gave me a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you." Said Alexandra.

"Yes, very nice. We have heard lots of good things about you." Said Serena.

Alice stood up grabbed Alexandra and Serena by the arms and headed for the door,

Edward, and I following behind. Edward, and I in his Volvo, and Alice with Alexandra, and Serena in her Porsche. We arrived at the mall and went inside not knowing our true destination. Alice was blocking her mind from Edward. Alexandra and Serena stopped dead in their tracks causing me to bump into them. Apparently we had arrived.

"OMIGAWD NO!" I said freaking out a burying my face on Edwards chest. Edward looked up and all he could do is laugh.

"Have fun girls I'll wait out here on the bench until you are done in there." He said starting to leave.

Alice grabbed a hold on his t-shirt and made him stay with us.

"where do you think you are going Edward." Alice said, a sly smile on her face.

"Uh… I'm going to sit down while you shop…" he said confused.

"No you are not. This is as much your decision as it is hers", She said pointing to me.

"Alice please…have mercy on your sweet brother" He said. He had a terrified look on his face.

Alice took Edward and I by the hand and started dragging us into Victoria Secret.

Edward and I were working as hard as we could to loosen Alice's grip on us, but it was to late. She had dragged us into the middle of the store. Alexandra and Serena were standing next to Alice shyly.

"Its to pink in here! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexandra said shaking Serena by the Shirt.

"For the love of Chanel, get a grip! I need you two to help me with Bella." Alice said.

She brought Edward and I over to a rack full with bra's. If Edward could blush, he would be blushing like mad. And same for me. Even though I was a vampire now I still had a slight blushing color. That was something so strong when I was a human I guess it never went away.

"OMIGAWD! Edward wouldn't this look cute on Bella…Edward looked away from Alice and nodded shyly. Edward was forced to sit on a bench next to the dressing room areas while I was being tortured by having to try on stuff.

I got mad and finally lost it.

"ALICE!" I stomped out of the dressing room.

"I'm tired of this! Edward and I are going to leave this store in 10 seconds unless you pick something for me and pay for it, You are torturing poor Edward and I!"

Alice nodded in agreement and went to pay for something that I didn't get to see. This was a time to be worried. Edward and I ignored it and left the store. When we walked out we saw Alexandra and Serena on the bench. Alexandra was hugging her knees and rocking back and forward, And Serena had her face in her hands. They obviously didn't like this anymore than we did.


	8. Chapter 8 hunting trip

Chapter 8-

Chapter 8-

Huntng trip

BPOV-

I felt sorry for Alexandra and Serena. They had to go through all of this with us…

Oh boy…at least we were headed home now. I was in the car with Edward listening to a song on the radio. I think it was called Twilight by: Vanessa Carlton. It was a pretty song.

_I was stained, with a role,  
in a day not my own  
but as you walked into my life  
you showed what needed to be shown  
I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
peel away and choose to see  
with such a different sight _

_and I will never see the sky the same way,  
and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
cause I've seen twilight _

_never cared never wanted  
never sought to see what flaunted  
so on purpose so in my face  
couldn't see beyond my own place  
it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
but you taught me I could change  
whatever came within these shallow days _

_chorus_

_as the sun shines through it pushes away  
and pushes ahead  
it fills the warmth of blue  
and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be  
but as illusion dies  
I see there is so much to be revealed _

_chorus_

_I was stained, with a role,  
in a day not my own  
but as you walked into my life  
you showed what needed to be shown  
I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
peel away and choose to see  
with such a different sight_

Edward took my hand as the next song came on. It was called 'Everything'

by: Micheal Buble.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_Chorus:_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_Chorus:_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Chorus:_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

" You're my everything…" Edward said.

I reached over and kissed Edward on the cheek

"You too…" I said…we soon arrived home to the Cullen's household and got out of the car saying goodbye to Alexandra and Serena as they drove off, after they got back with Alice. We all headed inside and saw Emmett stretching, jogging place, and flexing his muscles…

"Do you seriously need to warm up to fight Jasper?" I asked, laughing inside.

"No…Alice showed me the future…WE"RE GOING HUNTING!"

I stood frozen. My first hunting trip. I was surely going to embarrass myself. I hugged Edward and hid my face in his chest.

"Whats wrong…." He asked.

" Im going to make a fool of myself and do something stupid…" I said.

" Nothing bad is going to happen I promise" he said kissing my lips.

Alice came running into the room.

"OMIGOD! I HUST SAW BELLA HUNTING! UR GOING TO DO FINE DON'T WORRY…!"

Then I thought I heard Edward speak but his lips didn't move.

'_Ugh, I hate it when she blocks her mind from me…'_

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything.." Edward said looking confused.

"Yes you did, you said that you hated it when Alice blocks her mind from you…" I said.

'_I don't think I said that outloud…'_

"you didn't" I said as I took a step back.

'_Bella, can you read my mind…'_ Edward thought.

"I guess I can" I said.

"Bella I think we found your power!" Edward said smiling at me.

"Alright little sis!" Emmett said.

'_I never realized how hot Bella truly looked…'_ Emmett thought.

"EMMETT!" I said…

I heard a growl erupting from Edward.

'_OH GOD, SHE HEARD THAT! Im going to have to get used to that.'_

"uh…I have to go do that thing that I told Rose about…" Emmett said backing toward the door.

"What thing Emmett…" I said smiling…

"Uh… you know that thing I was talking about…uh….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Emmett said running away.

"Sorry about Emmett…" Edward said staring towards the door..

" That's okay… Aren't we supposed to go hunting soon though?" I asked

"Ya, I'll go get Emmett.." He said kissing me and leaving.\

Alice ran downstairs and grabbed my wrist.

"lets go, you need a good hunting outfit!" she said.

We went up to her room and she locked the door. I was getting suspicious.

"Alice…."

"I have to tell you what I saw….im blocking it from the others though… I want them to see it for themselves. Okay, so you found a power right….?"

I nodded.

"well, in my vision I saw all of us hunting and you have more than one power, and you beat Emmett at a hunting bet!"

"omg!"

"I KNOW!" squealed. " here, put this on…"

She threw me a light blue American Eagle shirt and some dark wash jeans. I put it on and saw how good it actually looked on me. I added the ballet flats she gave me as well.

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper on the couch waiting for me. I walked down the staircase and Edward ran over.

"You look good…" he said putting on that devilishly handsome smile of his.

Rosalie was staying home with Carlisle and Esme because she claimed she had to catch up on her shopping.

We got into the cars and we were off. By now I had a burning feeling at the back of my throat and I could tell that I was thirsty. We arrived no to long after we left. It had only been a 10 minute drive. We got out of the cars Edward holding my hand and we walking into the forest…

CLIFFIE! Sorry guys I'll post as fast as I can…I had a terrible case of writers block. I can't promise anything because breaking dawn is coming out tomorrow and I'll be readingit like nuts, but I'll try…

Thank you all so much for the reviews!

-serena


	9. Chapter 9 hunting, and games

Edward and Bella

Edward and Bella

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update as fast…I am always Breaking Dawn when I get a minute….Im almost finished with it and ADORE it….

You'll have to read it too!

:D hope u enjoy this chapter…

Earlier on in chapter 8-

_BPOV-_

_Alice ran downstairs and grabbed my wrist._

"_lets go, you need a good hunting outfit!" she said._

_We went up to her room and she locked the door. I was getting suspicious._

"_Alice…."_

"_I have to tell you what I saw….im blocking it from the others though… I want them to see it for themselves. Okay, so you found a power right….?"_

_I nodded._

"_well, in my vision I saw all of us hunting and you have more than one power, and you beat Emmett at a hunting bet!"_

"_omg!"_

"_I KNOW!" she squealed. " here, put this on…"_

_She threw me a light blue American Eagle shirt and some dark wash jeans. I put it on and saw how good it actually looked on me. I added the ballet flats she gave me as well._

_I walked out of the bedroom and saw Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper on the couch waiting for me. I walked down the staircase and Edward ran over._

"_You look good…" he said putting on that devilishly handsome smile of his._

_Rosalie was staying home with Carlisle and Esme because she claimed she had to catch up on her shopping._

_We got into the cars and we were off. By now I had a burning feeling at the back of my throat and I could tell that I was thirsty. We arrived no to long after we left. It had only been a 10 minute drive. We got out of the cars Edward holding my hand and we walking into the forest…_

Chapter 9-

BPOV-

We were headed towards a trail that lead into the forest. I was holding Edward's hand so tightly I could have easily broken his hand if he were human, though he didn't seem to mind.

We started turning off trail when Emmett swung around to meet me face to face.

"So little sis, is there a bet you would like to make?" he said, smiling evily…

I looked over to Alice for re-assurance that I was going to be okay, and she smiled and nodded…

"yes, there is a bet…"I said with all the trust that I had in Alice, "I bet, I can get the biggest prey of the day…"

"sure, sure, you say that now, but you obviously forgot that you are up against the master here…" he said brushing his shoulders and smiling… " so, what do you want to make it…bear? Mountain lion? Deer?...you pick…"

I thought for a minute….and then I chose…bear….Emmett was not going to know what hit him if Alice saw this as the plan in her vision…

"B.E.A.R……so are you going to bet anything, or are you too afraid…" I said smiling…

"okay, you lose, and I can pick on you and Eddie here…all I want…"

"fair enough…you lose, and you cant bug us, and you have to admit that im stronger and betetr than you…" I was going to enjoy myself, even though I didn't know what particular power I had in store for me…this was going to get interesting…

"fine, deal?" he held his hand out waiting for me to take it…

I shook his hand and hissed… "deal" still smiling my evil smile…

We all went back to our original formation and started running towards the middle of the forest…surprisingly me and Edward head to head…wait…no…me winning…COOL!

We stopped in a small clearing. Let the games begin. Edward stiffened next to me, he obviously still felt like I was human and shouldn't see this, but, I wasn't so…ha!

Emmett started across the clearing and stayed in a tree until below, he spotted a huge grizzly bear, that looked hot and bothered. Emmett smiled, crouched and lunged at the beast. The bear put up a fight which was soon silenced by an ear splitting crack. Emmett had killed the bear and was now drinking greedily from its neck. When he was finished, he turned, smiled, and walked back over to us…

"beat that sis…" he smiled and stood next to Edward.

I looked at Edward, kissed him then went over to Alice.

"Alice," I whispered, " how am I going to do?"

"fine, just fine…go!" she said back pushing me into the small clearing.

I walked over to the tree where Emmett was perched and stood perfectly still in front of it facing my soon to be family. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. All of a sudden I felt a current of electricity surge through me, and I opened my eyes to see my family looking astonished. I looked down only to see I was invisible.

When I moved, I couldn't hear my footsteps…this was going to be awesome. I stood still under the tree and the I grizzly, about double, maybe triple the size of Emmett's catch, walked nearer to me. It looked tired and sleepy, so I could already tell this was going to be an easy kill.

Emmet stared in bewilderment, with hope a tiny bit of faith that he would win…

I instinctively crouched and purred as the animal came closer…my pur was attracting the beast…

The bear was half a foot away from me, still drifting off to sleep as I purred. The bear dropped in front off me, after listening to my pur, and slept.

I leaned in and pierced its neck with my sharper teeth. I could feel the warm blood running down my throat, easing the burning sensation. It tasted good. I drained the animal, got up, turned around and became visible again. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. A small droplet of blood ran from the corner of my mouth as I licked it away.

I walked back over to the group in complete happiness and pulled my tongue at Emmett.

"H-How…it..you…but how…ah nuts…." Emmett said struggling to find words, and finally giving in.

" I believe I beat you Emmett, looks like you cant bother me and Edward after all…" I said smiling and evil, victorious smile.

EPOV-

There was something really beautiful the way that she walked back to the group licking the blood away from her lips. I don't know why, but it was breathtakingly beautiful. She came back over and stood next to me all proud of herself. I was paying no attention to what they were saying, but instead looking at how beautiful she was. She was truly stunning.

I finally snapped back into reality when she kissed me on the lips. I still tasted the blood from the bear, but I didn't mind, it just made her more delicious to me. :D …

After hunting, we got back to the cars for our return home, with Emmett still trying to get Bella into doing a rematch. He wasn't successful. We arrived home shortly after and sat in the living room. Alice was still planning for the wedding upstairs. Jasper was talking with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie in the kitchen, And Bella and I were watching the titanic. She loved this movie to bits! I didn't pay much attention to the movie, but instead thought about our wedding in a week. The day she says 'I do' at the altar and becomes my bride.

I immediately was awaken from my thoughts when Emmett ran into the room yelling!

"OOH! OOH! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" he said.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I agreed and sat in a circle in the living room ready to begin the game…

The game will be in the next chapter…So… did u like this chapter? Plz, plz, plz, review! It really helps me write more easily knowing people like it…-puppy dog face- purdy plz!With vampires on top? Lol…

Keep reading and reviewing! And check out my other stories too!

Luv ya!

-serena

-emmett hugs-


	10. Chapter 10 part 1 of truth or dare

Thanx for waiting guys, I really am trying, but I had terrible writers block, and that didn't help especially when no one did the poll on my profile except for one person, and for that I luv that one person……

Thanx for waiting guys, I really am trying, but I had terrible writers block, and that didn't help especially when no one did the poll on my profile except for one person, and for that I luv that one person……..so, I would like the thank Midna3452 for helping me with the tortuous ideas in this chapter…muahahahahahahaha! Lol….so a huge round of applause to her!...without further a due, I present….. chapter 10! Enjoy!and review! 

Chapter 10-

EPOV-

This was going to get interesting, especially with Emmett. We sat in a circle and I pulled Bella closer to me as she layed her head on my shoulder and purred. She purred? That was the most cutest thing I have ever heard….-sigh-…I'm so happy...

BPOV-

I purred as Edward pulled me closer and I put my head on his shoulder. That's when we started going over the rules with Emmett.

"No passes, you have to answer the truth, or do the dare, no way to get out of it…so who wants to start….." he asked with a wicked smile on his face…

"How about you go first since you thought of it…" I said.

"okay, this is going to be fun. Edward, truth or dare?" he asked smiling.

" uh…dare?" he said unsure…

"yes! Okay, you have to wear a lime green bikini, drive to the mall, run through the mall in the bikini singing Barbie girl, and then come home."

"you litt…." He was interrupted by my hand on his shoulder keeping him down…

"you can't pass remember?" Emmett said flinging a lime green bikini at him.

"stop making him mad Emmett, he already has to do the dare so, just shut up…" I said hugging Edward and telling him to calm down.

Emmett shoed us outside and stuffed us into the jeep. We arrived at the mall and got out of the car. Edward climbed out of the car in the bikini, but he was also wearing…a…a scream mask? Oh, this was going to be funny.

"Edward, tae off the mask…" Emmett said annoyed "I need to see your facial expression when your done." He said laughing now, pulling out a video camera.

"you never said I couldn't wear one, and it's too late to say it now!" Edward growled shoving past Emmett starting to head for the entrance of the mall.

We stayed at the entrance as Edward ran threw the almost empty mall, earning whistles from who ever was there, and back singing Barbie girl while being taped by Emmett. It was seriously sad. I hate Emmett just for making him do that. Well I don't hate him, but im not happy. Edward went into the bathroom and changed into regular clothes he brought with him. He came back over kissed me, and then punched Emmett in the face, even if it had no effect, Emmett stood there swaying from the impact.

"oh no, ouch that hurt," Emmett said holding his face in his hands pretending to be hurt. "okay, whos next?" he said looking at us.

"Bella….," he said looking at me. I nervously turned to him and listened. "truth or dare, Bella?" he asked smiling.

"uh, dare." I said not wanting to wimp out.

"oh boy, okay. You have to make out with a random guy in this mall for 1 minute, and I'll be counting." He said smiling at me. Edward had to hold me back because I was throwing punches in his direction.

"Emmett! I'm getting married to Edward, and you think it's funny to see me make out with a stranger in front of my fiancée?" I asked trying to talk my way out of this.

"yes, it's very funny actually" he said holding his sides while he laughed.

"go pick a dude Emmett…" I said giving in…I kissed Edward, and walked side by side with Emmett in the search of a dude…

"does Edward count as a random guy in the mall…" I said hopefully crossing my fingers…

"no, sorry, you have to find another dude…." He said "and there he is…." Emmett said pointing to a guy In the entrance to Game Stop. We walked over, and as the guy turned around I felt like I was going to puke. It was Mike Newton. Edward attacked Emmett

(who was laughing furiously) with punches as I was forced to walk to him, flirt and make out. Edward was held back by Rosalie and Alice. Emmett turned on the video camera, and went to the other side of the hallway, putting the zoom on, so Mike wouldn't know that he was being video taped.

I was pushed over to him by Alice, and walked over and started talking.

"hey, Mike," I said playing with his long-ish hair, "you look cute today, did you do something new with your hair?" I said, oh god, I really do hate Emmett now…

"Bella?" he said staring at me with an astonished look, "you look so…. So….HOT!" he said.

"Why thank you Mike, you do to…" I said leaning forward. I could hear Emmett setting his stop watch for 1 minute, so I would know when to stop, because I could hear I from over here with my vampire hearing.

I took him by surprise and started kissing him, waiting for the dreaded minute to be over.

He kissed back with such force I was being pushed back. He grabbed my waist, and I heard a growl, and laughter from the other side of the mall…darn it! I HATE EMMETT!

After the minute I pulled away staring at Mike.

"wow, Bella," he said "does this mean, your leaving Edward?" he said smiling and pulling me closer. I heard another growl.

"No Mike, sorry" I said laughing " IT WAS JUST A DARE! BYE" I yelled to him as I ran off in the other direction.

Emmett got me on tape and kept playing over and over again as he caught up with me. Edward grabbed me around the waist and stared growling at Emmett.

"your not going to leave me for him, right Bella?" Edward said unsure of what my answer was.

I turned around in his arms sharply to come face to face with him. "Edward, you are seriously crazy if you think that I would do that" I said, surprisingly with one tear of..of..venom? I was crying venom. Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me. "And that was the worst kiss I have ever had!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward started laughing and kissed me. "hows that one?" he asked.

"now that one…" I said, "was good…" I said kissing him again.

Emmett grabbed us by the hands and pulled us to the other side of the mall.

"okay, next person…" he said smiling…

This was going to be a long day…

Srry the chapter was so short, I just wanted to get it up for you to read. Part 2 of truth or dare is in the next chapter!

Hope you liked it!

-serena

-emmett hugs-


	11. Chapter 11 part 2 truth or dare

I want to thank several reviewers for immediately reviewing…

I want to thank several reviewers for immediately reviewing…

So I want a round of applause for edwardbellaforever, and midna3452 for the ideas, and also Sun SetsFlashOfGreen. –applause- And I want to thank RoryAceHayden147 for being truthful with me…I agree these may not be my best chapters but, im trying my best and I hope that doesn't make people stop reading and reviewing…..

Here is part 2 of truth or dare for my awesome reviewers.

p.s.

And I put up a poll on my profile, so go and check it out and be truthful, I wont get mad…

-serena

Chapter11-

EPOV-

If this is how Emmett was going to keep going with the dares, he was almost guaranteeing his death. He made me wear a bikini and run through the mall in front of my fiancée, he made my fiancée cry (which I thought was impossible because she is a vampire) because she had to make out with Mike Newton in front of me, what else was there?

Emmett ran over to me and Bella, grabbed our hands and ran to the other side of the mall.

We stopped in front of Toy World, each of us with a nervous look on our faces.

Emmett ran into the store telling us to stay where we were. He came running back and grabbed jasper and started towing him to the entrance, In his other hand, there was a blonde long haired wig, with berets and flowers in it.

We followed, glad that it wasn't us who has to do the dare.

"truth or dare jasper" Emmett said staring at him.

"dare?" he said unsure….

Emmett rubbed his hands together and cackled, "excellent…"

"I dare you to put this wig on, go into toy world and giggle like a girl you but one of everything from the Barbie isle." Emmett said shoving the wig towards him, "go, have fun" he said. Jasper snatched the wig from Emmett, an annoyed look on his face. He skipped into the store and Emmett started video taping. We all ran after him watching him skip through the store to the Barbie isle.

"your not giggling…_Jannette_…." Emmett burst out into laughter.

Jasper put on a fake smile and started giggling and putting one of every Barbie into his shopping basket sending death glares at Emmett. We followed him up to the cashier and waited for him to pay. When we were done we left, Jasper threw the wig in a trash can, and gave the 4 full huge bags of Barbie stuff to a random little girl who squealed and hugged his leg. It was sorta cute. –sigh- what if that was Bella and my kid….that would be perfect but… its not possible…because we are vampires….

"okay, are you happy now…" Jasper said tapping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest.

"yes mother, I am…" Emmett said laughing.

I hugged Bella and waited to see what torturous thing we had to do now….

"I love you Rose…" Emmett said staring at her with a smile, "Truth or dare baby?"

"Dare" She said in a silky voice. Emmett immediately jumped up and dragged us over to Macy's where he bought the ugliest outfit ever. It was a grey, baggey shirt which he ripped in several places, and covered in dirt, and then he also had a pair of nice jeans which he did the same to and then handed to Rosalie. Alice was having fits of laughter from one of her visions.

"ew, I am not wearing that" Rose said backing up against a wall with no way to escape…

"uh, ya you are…..I dare you to wear this, go to the end of the street outside, and ask guys that walk by, out on a date…"

"you would actually do that to your Rosie……" she said touching his arms and batting her lashes….

He was completely dazed and let her off the hook….WHAT!

"no, I guess not, nevermind Rose, your off the hook…"

"OMG, EMMETT!" Bella screeched, "YOU MAKE EVERYONE MISERABLE, BUT NOT ROSE? ARE YOU RETARDED?" She yelled walking towards him with me trying to hold her back, but it wasn't working, instead she was dragging me along.

"calm down little sis…" Emmett said trying to make her stop, "im just having fun…" he said making a puppy dog face and staring at Bella. All of a sudden, Bella stopped and went limp in my arms. I carried her over to the bench and held her waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Bella…Bella? Are you okay?" I asked worried. She was a vampire, she couldn't faint…could she…

All of a sudden her eyed shot open and she went invisible…I couldn't see her or feel her….she did this once before, but that was when we were hunting…

An then out of no where Emmett was flipped and was now lying on his back shocked as something started punching him. And then it stopped as Emmett flung the thing that was punching him through the glass rail that was separating our floor from the floor under us. The thing went flying through the glass and landed with a thud on the first floor under us. It could only be one thing, Bella. I punched Emmett in the face and jumped over the edge and landed on the first floor next to a now visible Bella lying still on the ground.

I ran to her side and picked her up and cradled her to my chest. Her eyes were closed and she was limp. I kissed her forehead and her eyes opened slowly.

"what happened…." She said looking up at me…

"you attacked Emmett, and then he flung you over the banister and you landed on the first floor…" I said holding her closer…

"that reminds me…" she said, the she kissed me and then flew up to the secong floor where she was a second ago. She started yelling at Emmett again…..-sigh-

I flew after her and started talking some sense into Emmett, about how not to mess with my fiancée when she was mad. I was laughing as Alice struggled to get Bella away from Emmett. After that, we stopped playing truth or dare because it got everyone mad, and it was a sure way that Emmett would get killed.

We drove home and Bella and I went up to our room and layed down on the bed listening to This Is For Keeps- Spill Canvas, Thunder- Boys Like Girls, and Up Against the Wall-Boys Like Girls **(good songs, and perfect for this story, listen to the lyrics) **Bella and I stayed in each others arms for the longest time.

Hope you liked this chapter, I know its not my best, but im trying, and plz answer the poll on my profile, I need answers before I put up any chapters for any of my stories….

-serena

-emmett hugs-


	12. Chapter 12 tomorrows yesterday

HEY GUYS

HEY GUYS! Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update I had the worst case of writers block, I have a torn meniscus in my knee (that's what the doctor said- basically its torn cartilage-) and ive been doing my homework….i was so lost on the first day of high school…omg…and its my BIRTHDAY! Woohoo! Im officially 14! I had the best birthday party ever! Most of my friends blew me off and said whatever, but one of my friends came, and she is the awesome-est friend a person could ask for! And I hope she understands that! We went to RIO GRANDE the Mexican restaurant, she made 2 friendship bracelets (one for her and one for me- im still wearing it- never to be taken off) and I had a special cake made by Creative Cakes. I want a huge round of applause for everyone! Okay, ive babbled enough, heres chapter 12….

Chapter 12-

A week later, the day before the wedding….

BPOV-

Edward was composing a new song downstairs – it sounded lovely- and everyone else went out hunting. I was upstairs writing my vows for the wedding. I have to say, it was a lot harder than it seemed…trying to come up with the perfect thing to say…-sigh-

Alice didn't go hunting with the rest of the family, instead she got together with a couple of wedding planners for the finishing touches. I know it was last minute but, Alice had arranged everyone, (including guests) to go to England for the wedding. We were due to leave later this after noon and arrive at night. When we arrived, I would be getting ready at my Uncle and Aunts house in Canterbury. After that we would go to the Canterbury Cathedral, and then back to their house for the reception. They set up the marquee, and Alice is having caterers, designers, and workers help set up the party.

I finished my vows in the next hour and the trash can in the corner of the room was full of crumbled paper along with the sea of paper on the floor. Alice came home not too long after and came upstairs to Edward's room where I was sitting and looking out of the window at the view. She came in with two other ladies following her. They had long orange hair and red eyes…vampires, obviously…they looked similar so I was guessing they were sisters.

"Hello Bella!" Alice said, "I would like you to meet 2 of the major designers we are hiring for the wedding. This is Brigitte," she said pointing to the slightly taller one, "And this is Brigitta." Both of the girls said hello, and curtsied.

" Hello everyone!" I said cheerfully. Alice walked over gave me a hug and then walked with the others to her room to talk about the wedding set up.

I went downstairs and sat on the sofa and turned on the TV not really paying attention to the fruit salad Emeril was making. Actually, it looked revolting! I used to love fruit salad, but looking at it now…just ew…

I turned the channel to a show called Sweet Sixteen. Just watching all of those spoilt brats screaming put me off watching TV. I turned off the TV and walked over to Edward who was finished writing the song and was playing it over to make sure there were no mistakes, and to make sure he liked it. I sat next to him on the bench and rested my head against his arm.

"I just can't get this song right for you!" he said annoyed, slamming his hands on the piano keys.

"Its perfect what are you talking about?" I said confused, it sounded beautiful.

"I will never get it right! It's not good enough for something as perfect as you…you probably think I'm a mediocre pianist, because it sounds awful…" he said looking out the window in front of us.

"It's beautiful! Don't say stuff like that… I'm the farthest thing from perfect and yet you treat me like the Queen of bloody England, and if I don't like it you take that as your cue to kill yourself…" I said putting my hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at me.

"You liked it? Really?" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Liked it?" he looked disappointed… "I loved it!" I said, and his eyes brightened and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I kissed him on the lips and sat there while he played it again. Emmett came home at about 3 and was wrestling with Jasper while everyone else made their way home from hunting and arrived not long after.

333333333333333333

EPOV-

Bella and I went upstairs and packed while the others waited downstairs and wrestled, cleaned, and talked until our limos came.

The limo drivers came to the door and took our bags to the cars. Bella and I took one Limo, Emmett and Rosalie in another, Alice and Jasper in the third, and Esme, Carlisle, Brigitte, and Brigitta taking up the rear in the last limo.

We made our way to the airport and boarded our flight sitting in different parts of the near empty first class section. I kissed Bella, then she rested her head on my chest and sighed in content looking up at me every now and then. I looked out the window and watched as the lights from the runway faded away as we took off on our 10 hour flight to England.

I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I worked really hard! I'll try to post more today if I can!

Keep reading and reviewing, and a big thanx to Midna3452, rraannddii126, Ekaterini, Fallen.Angel.Promoted.Devil, Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada, RoryAceHayden147, edwardbellaforever, SunSetsFlashOfGreen, renalrocks, garnettotopaz, and everyone else who reviewed!

Xo

-serena

-emmett hugs-


	13. Chapter 13 england

Hey everybody, sorry I haven't update in a while, I'm updating from school right now while the teacher isn't looking…shhhh…. 

So here is chapter 13….

Chapter 13- England

EPOV-

It had been a long flight and Bella has been going crazy just to get off the plane, she isn't as patient yet. I looked over and Bella was staring out the window and chatting with Alice or annoying Emmet about our last hunting trip where she totally kicked his butt at hunting. – smiles at the memory- Bella went over hit Emmett on the head with a pillow and ran back over and sat down next to me. Emmett was totally transfixed on the mini TV watching Alvin and the Chipmunks…-sigh-… Emmett quickly turned around and saw nothing. He took off his earphones and set them down giving each of us the evil eye…

He tended to do that when someone did something sill to him just so he could route them out. As soon as he set eyes on Bella she turned to the window and giggled, blowing her cover.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"-giggle- I didn't do anything, BIG brother….-giggle" She was having uncontrollable fits of laughter as Emmett chased her around the first class cabin.

"Oh my freakin' god, you 2 couldn't be moer child- ish if you tried!" I said getting annoyed as continued running.

"aw, come on Edward lighten up!" Emmett said smacking me on the back.

"dude don't hit me…" I said falling over from the impact.

Emmett hit me again sending me face first to the seat in front of me. I got p and started chasing Emmett who was chasing my fiancée around the first class cabin, screaming, laughing and running. Thank god there were no humans here to see this. I ran past Emmett and grabbed Bella and lifted her in the air swinging her around to face me as she laughed uncontrollably. Emmett sat down getting tired of playing and I took Bella back to our seats.

"Only One more hour, okay?" I said as she calmed down and put her head on my chest.

"Okay…-sigh-….I can't help it….it's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring!

Sorry this chapter is short, I have to go to 7th period now! Biiiiiiiiiiiiii, review plz!!

-serena

-emmett hugs-


	14. Chapter 14 wreaking havoc

Srry, for taking so long to write another chapter! I had terrible writers block, my friends wanted me to write different parts, like the wedding doesn't happen, or bella's pregnant, but I had no idea what to go with, so….I chatted you up enough, without further a due, I give you …

Chapter 14:

EPOV-

Bella had grown tired of sitting and was now walking aimlessly around the first class cabin. Emmett was wreaking havoc in the seat across from me, by playing with Rosalie's hair, and according to her, nobody touches her hair except her…OMFG! …-sigh-… Carlisle was having an interesting conversation with Esme, Brigitte, and Brigitta, talking about how hammers were invented….?!

All I could do was laugh inside. Alice was yelling at Jasper because he got an answer wrong as to where he should be standing during the ceremony. He was one of my best men, and was to my right, but he said left and Alice was freaking out, that everything would be ruined because Jasper would be on the wrong side of me.

LOL!

Poor Jasper, Another victim of Alice's rath. :D Bella got bored and came back to sit next to me when Emmett started thinking again.

'_OMG! Look at Bella walk…-mmm..DAMN GIRL!'_

Bella turned to Emmet and smiled, She walked closer looked him in the eyes and then out of no where, she slapped him so hard, it echoed around the first class cabin. One of the flight attendants came out to check what was going on, and I charmed her into believing, it was nothing. She left and all hell broke loose. Emmett was sprawled across the floor holding his cheek, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Brigitte, Brigitta, and I were all laughing hard. Bella stood there victoriously, blew him a sarcastic kiss and strutted back to her seat next to me. Emmet got up and glared at everyone, and the laughing quieted down to nothing.

We took another look at Emmett and burst out laughing again. It was so funny. He didn't see it but, when he released his face from his hands, he had a huge red mark across his cheek, And on the second to last finger was a mark from her wedding ring. OUCH! That's gotta hurt. Poor Emmett, But it was the funniest thing ever, and quite frankly, he deserved it for looking at my fiancée like that, and I had no pity…. :D…

Emmett sat down to Rosalie who was trying to stifFle her laughter. After a a minute trying, she finally burst out in laughter again.

"Even I …-laugh-… haven't hit you…-laugh- …that hard!" She continued laughing for a couple of minutes and then calmed down some. The plane started to descend and Bella instantly sprang up and sang, "Hallelujah!"

She sat back down and all of us laughed, accept Emmett who was still cradling his cheek. :D

Srry, its so short, its during lunch and I have class now…G2gG peeps!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

-Emmett hugs-


	15. Chapter 15 death grip

Hey guys, its lunch again, and im writing, I just have to write again, I can't wait to write about the wedding, and some other things… :D Lol, you guys have reviewed, and so im writing again……

And plz, answer the poll on my profile, it is essential for future chapters…

Chapter 15-

BPOV-

Emmett totally deserved that…. That was just plain weird hearing that from your future brother in law….

Edward mumbled under his breath sounding confused. I got a wave from Alice, in my mind was a vision of a person, A woman…no…vampire. She had short pixie hair like Alice, her hair was jet black, and had red streaks all around. It reminded me of the way Alexandra's, and Serena's hair had been.

She was walking, but I couldn't see where she was exactly. Her surroundings were grey, but blurred like she was running. But she wasn't. She came to a door, Opened it and walked in closing it behind her.

Alice cut off the vision in my head and turned towards Rosalie whose phone Started to vibrate 20 sec. later. She picked it up and immediately held the phone away from her ear.

We all heard something shriek on the other end of the line, and immediately covered our ears from the shock of the noise coming from her cellphone.

Rosalie carefully placed the phone back to her ear and listened intently as her eyes widened along with a smile, and a shriek of her own, And Alice followed her.

They jumped up and went to the door of the first class cabin, opened it and grabbed a person into a death grip- hug.

When they cleared away, I saw the person from the vision.

"Bella, this is Ann…She a friend of Alice 's and mine,…And actually a friend of Serena, and Alexandra too." Rosalie said.

Rosalie was getting nicer to me, and finally realizing that I'm going to be stuck with her family for quite a while, she started to warm up to me. Huge sigh of relief for me.

"Hi Ann," I said getting up, as she grabbed me into a hug and started shrieking. "Nice, to…… meet you …too…" I said gasping for breath. She was strong, yet she was as small as Alice. Im a vampire, and I thought I was going to die. Ann dropped me and started jumping up and down followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"OMFG! I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU BELLA! BRIDE TO BE! IM COMING TO THE WEDDING, WITH SERENA AND ALEXANDRA! THEY ARE HERE TO, BUT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE…OOPS…SORRY…NOW YOU KNOW…"

Serena and Alexandra walked in hands on hips, and stared at Ann, who was hyperventilating and burst out in laughter. They came over hugged me, then stepped back and started to calm down Ann.

"Surprise?!" they said and laughed.

"It's okay, I'm still surprised, thanks for coming to the wedding…" I said

"wouldn't miss it!" they both said in unison.

The plane hit the runway and everyone went to get their carry-ons.

I walked beside Edward as we got off, went through customs, and airport security.

Sorry this chapter is short, but lunch is shorter today, b/c of the PSATS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, I'll update tomorrow…promise! Lol

REVIEW!!PLZ!!

-Serena

-emmett hugs-


	16. Chapter 16 the house

I am sorry I took so long to update, I've been grounded cuz I have a B in english and a C in history, a little harsh, I know, but I am back and ready to update, so sorry for keeping you waiting!

-serena

Chapter 16-

BPOV-

I got off the plane with Edward's hand still wrapped around my waist. We were now walking down a long white hallway to the pick-up center, where everyone came to pick up the people coming off the plane whether they were family or friends.

The Cullens, Serena, Alexandra, Ann and I went into the room, and it was crowded with a small walkway for us to get through. We walked to the end and saw 5 limo driver's with our names on their signs. It was the same seating arrangements except Brigitte and Briggita were with Alexandra, Serena, and Ann in their own limo.

An hour had passed and our limo finally entered my aunt and uncle's driveway. It was smaller than the Cullen's house but, a mansion none the less. It had a stone gravel driveway with a white marble fountain in the front spurting water straight up in the air. At the end of the driveway was the house. It was a marble house with ivy down the sides and covering parts of some of the windows. It had 4 floors and a garden the size of a football field.

Edward and I got out of our limo just as the second limo arrived with Alice and Jasper. The other limo's arrived after in order as the way we left. Edward and I walked up the marble steps, and went to the huge double doors. Before we had the chance to knock, my Aunt swung the door open, shrieking…oh god…

"Hello my little angel, how are you! I Haven't seen you in so long my dear! Oh my, my, you have turned out to be quite the beautiful young lady haven't you?!" he made me spin in a circle and hugged me again. She turned her gaze to Edward and gasped.

"So, this is the Edward Cullen, I've been hearing plenty about…." She said smiling and giving him a hug… " you are a very lucky man to be marrying my niece…" she said still smiling… " welcome to the family!"

she hugged him again. : D

" Thank you, And I cant begin to tell you how lucky I feel to have won the heart of the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman on the planet." He said grabbing me into a hug, and kissing me on the forehead.

"come along dears, you can introduce me to everyone when we have you all inside." She said. The limo drivers dropped off all of the luggage inside with my aunt and uncles butler Jonathan. Jonathan carried all of our luggage to our rooms and came back downstairs and kindly offered something to drink, and eat. I forgot that we had to be careful around aunty and uncle, because eventually they would get suspicious of our eating habits.

Everyone was finally introduced and we all sat down In the living room. Their house was beautifully decorated with antique vases and tapestries hanging along the walls, and a huge fire in the fireplace. My aunt told us that my uncle was still shopping for a traditional British, Sunday lunch. That might be a problem. I guess we would have to eat and deal with it later. –sigh-

Sorry this chapter was so short but its late and I want to start my new story, Princess Bella, and Prince….Jacob?! it's a new story that I would like you guys to read and review after I post the first chapter.

Plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz review thischapter! I would like atleast 10 more reviews to write the next chapter! Plz, it really does motivate me to write more!

-serena

xoxo

-emmett hugs-


	17. Chapter 17 suprise!

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, I had writers block and after talking to a friend who said I have to update now…lol... im updating…no der…lol plz reviewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it…

-serenaxoxo

Chapter 17-

BPOV- after dinner….

Everyone was starting to get sick….except me….?

Edward was puking along with alice, jasper,and Emmett in the bathroom while Carlisle, esme and the others were able to handle it. It seemed that I was the only one with immunity….

An exhausted Edward walked out of the bathroom 30 minutes later and hugged me.

"omigod……" was all he said….poor eddie…lol

I kissed him on the cheek, and walked him to our room where we lay down. I held him while rubbing his back in soothing circular motions.

"mmm… I'm already feeling better…" he said with his eyes closed and his crooked smile gleaming brightly.

"its so strange, I don't even feel a bit sick…" I said confused.

"I bet carlisle knows, or at least has some sort of theory…" he said sitting up.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissing my neck. We stayed like that till morning and Edward and I snuck out early leaving a note for my aunt and uncle.

Dear Aunt and Uncle,

Edward and I are leaving this morning so that I can take Edward for a surprise.

I hope you don't mind!

Love you , be back home after dinner, we'll eat out!

-Bella xoxo

I took Edward in my Aunt's Bentley to a farm that I knew and loved. It was actually owned by my aunt and uncle, but they hired people to take care of the animals.

I blindfolded Edward even knowing he could see through itm, and put my hand over that .

"where are you taking me?" he said chuckling, "I haven't felt this blind..well…ever.." he said laughing again.

I brought him into the middle of one of the fields, took away my hand and pulled off the blindfold slowly, kissing his cheek as I pulled it off slower and slower.

"I like this…" he said grabbing me around the waste, and I fully pulled off the blindfold, and kissed his lips.

He look around bewildered. I brought him to the center of Trot Hill. One of the hills we keep our horses on. There was a velvet black horse, named Angel's Pride. And next to her was Eternal Flame, a strong redish brown horse. ( real horses that are at the stables I ride at-they are beautiful!)

"Your surprise today, is the trail I'm taking you on today. Do you like the horses? Or do you want to pick one yourself?"

"oh nononono! These are beautiful horses! What are their names?" he said petting one on the nose.

" the one you are petting is Eternal Flame. This is Angel's Pride." I said petting Angel (for short) on the nose.

"are there others here?" Edward said smiling.

"yes, would you like to meet them?" I said.

"most definatley!"

I took the halters off the gate and hooked them up to the individual horses. We tied them up in 2 wash stalls so we could tack them after meeting the horses.

I brought Edward to a very long red barn and started with the right side.

"okay, this is Aniko, Margit, Tanzer, Jack of Hearts, Queen Elizabeth, Juliana, Mark, Andrew, Joker, Savannah, Anna Lucia, Simon says, Dante, skippy, electra, phoenix, jodami, Akasha, and toffee." I said smiling when I turned around to see Edward was petting each horse.

"they are absolutely beautiful!" he said. We started down the left side…

"this is tracker, Fox hunter, dottso, little pacific, taurino, Leonardo, ghost, floyd, , , posey, valentine, candle light, running thinder, onyx, emerald, ruby, jamiel, ventura, denisa, boots, kaden, ace, blizzard and finally patriot." ( by the way, all real horse at my stables!)

"they are all beautiful!" Edward said, otherwise speechless.

"come on lets get tacked up!" I said " bet ican beat you there hot shot." I said looking at my manicured nails and pretending to shine them.

"1,2,3!" Edward shouted.

I was beating Edward by one foot, and won. I got to the barn door before he did. HAHA!

" bet I can beat you at tacking?" Edward said this like more of question, but I took his bet and I won again.

"that's twice." Edward said shaking his head and grinning. "I must be losingmy touch…" he said.

I came over and hugged him, and kissed his lips, then broke away.

"nope, still there!" I said smartly and walked back to Angel.

We hopped on and started down the trail.

Sorry this was so short, but I need reviews, b cuz im ALL and I mean ALL out of ideas!

HELP?

Reviewers to the rescue?

REVIEWPLZ!

-serena


	18. Chapter 18 play with the elements?

Sorry guys, im not going to keep you waiting any longer, here is chapter 18…

Chapter 18- frolick through the forest… play with the elements???

BPOV-

Edward and I galloped through a nearby meadow for 10 minutes and decided we needed to stop for the horses to catch their breath and get some water. We came back to the walk and turned down a dark path which led us to an opening.

In the opening there were weeping willows, flowers, grass, and a small pond with fish in it.

We dismounted and I pulled out a basket I had secured to the back of my saddle. I took off the horses' bridles and hung them on a nearby tree, and put their halters on so they could take a brake. I pulled off their saddles and rested them at the trunk of the same tree that had the bridles, and did the same with their blankets, and their girths.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist with my back to his chest, while we watched the horses gallop over to the other side of the pond and lower their heads to the water so they could drink. It was a beautiful thing to watch with their manes flowing in the breeze, the quiet sound of their tongues lapping up the cold water, despite the wandering fish at the bottom.

We sat down under a weeping willow and lay against the trunk of the tree. I opened the basket and pulled out 2 thermos containers I gave one to him and I opened mine. I pulled out 2 straws and handed one to him as we both greedily drank the mountain lion blood. When they were empty Edward looked at me, and smiled.

"I see someone's eyes are getting lighter…they're almost gold!"

"REALLY!" I said excitedly running over to the pond to look at my reflection.

I looked down at the water and saw that my eyes were gold with a rim of red around the edges. I reached down to touch the water, but instead of feeling the water, it moved from under my fingers. I reached all the way down so I could touch the bottom of the pond, but all I felt was gravel. There was now a cylinder of air around my hand where the water had moved away. I lifted my hand and the water went back to its original spot.

" Edward this is really strange……can you come here a second darling." I said lifting my hand to scratch my head. But when I scratched my head and huge wave of water hit me. I fell over drenched. Edward did a double take and toppled over laughing while the horses ran over to the nearest tree and stood there staring at me.

"what…the hell just…happened…" I said gasping, and spitting out water…

Edward sat up, holding his sides, and tried to stop laughing. I stood up and my clothes were dripping, along with my soaked hair that hung limp from my head…I looked like a wet cat….

"I-I-I –laughs- I think you have power over water….BWAHAHAHHAAHA!" he said falling over laughing again.

"Its not that funny!" I said throwing my hand in the air in frustration, and as I did, 2 fireballs, one from each hand went shooting into the sky and hit the branch of the tree above me. .

It caught flame and Edward stopped laughing, staring at the branch, mouth agape.

"uh, water, I need water…" I ran over to the pond and tried to scoop up water but forgot I had powers….duh… I lifted my hand above the pond and with a sweeping motion brought the water to the tree and the fire went out.

". I know who im not going to mess with in the future…that's a very rare gift to have bella…fire is the element that kills vampires…its suprising to me that a vampire would be able to have a gift of fire. Not that its not rare already to have several powers. " he said coming towards me.

He hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder looking at the clearing near the trees. There was a huge black bear walking towards us.

"uh, Edward, sorry to cut this sweet moment short, but look over there!" I said pointing at the bear.

When I pointed at the bear the branch hanging lazily from the weeping willow, suddenly came to life and grabbed the four paws of the bear, suspending him in the air. He was trashing around and growling and clawing at the thin air. "okay, so you can control earth too, no big deal, calm down…oh you meant the bear….my bad…" he said letting out a giggle. "I'll go put him out of his misery." He said casually walking over to the bear and snapping its neck.

"dinner, for 2?" he said laughing. I walked over to him and kissed him. I heard something in the bushes a few yards away. I ignored it and kept kissing Edward, but it was when I heard an annoyed growl that I broke the kiss and slowly walked over to the bush. I couldn't see anything in the shade. I looked closer and a pair of luminous golden eyes flashed, and looked up at me, and then there were more pairs of eyes.

Emmett laughed as he rolled out of the bush and stood up. Rosalie stood up and walked over to Emmett slapping him on the back of the head. Alice danced out after Rosalie, dragging a very tires looking Jasper behind her.

Alice ran over and hugged me.

"OMIGOD! BELLA YOU HAVE MORE POWERS!!!!!!!"

"uh, alice, how much did you see, exactly."

"oh we tacked up some horses and followed you here, we wanted to see what was so cute…"

She said boucing and giggling.

"Emmett wanted to find out, Rosalie was dress shopping, and jasper was pretending to sleep, so I just dragged them over."

"An Emmett blew your cover?" I said staring at the now serious and upset looking Emmett. He had his arms crossed and he was pouting.

"yes, he did, but while we were following he was hunting that bear, and you guys killed it…." She said laughing…

"And I would have done it too if it wasn't for you meddling lovers and your stupid powers…" Emmett said giggling a little, uncrossing his arms, and walking over to give me a hug. His hand slipped down to my butt and I instantly smacked him.

"don't try and get sweet with me Emmett…" I said laughing…

"I can't help it, I'm a guy, I'm programmed that way!" he said shrugging and laughing.

Edward growled and pulled me into his embrace.

We all re-tacked our horses and rode back to the barn. We un-tacked the horses, hung up the equipment and let the horses out in the field for the night. We got back in the Bentley and noticed the rest of the family had rented different cars….jeez, haven't they heard of taking one car. I couldn't help but laugh…

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update I just haven't had a chance to get around to it….i hope you liked this chapter! I want 10 more reviews before I write the next chapter! Until then read and review, review, review! I have the next chapter typed but I wont put it up till then…I have 81 reviews right now, all I want is 10 more, even though more is highly appreciated!!!!! Hinthint….

Love you guys!

-serena


	19. Chapter 19 parties, and wedding day

Hey guys im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't written in like a year…sophomore year is harder than everyone thinks! Enough with the excuses, this chapter is long overdue! And because all of you have waited, (if any of you read this story again) I am going straight to the wedding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 19-parties, the wedding, and wedding night (you guys deserve it)

BPOV- I held on to the door frame as hard as I could, trying to stay in the house, but alice would have none of it.

"BELLA! ITS YOUR BACHELORETTE PARTY! YOU HAVE TO GO!" she yelled and pulled harder on my other hand. Rosalie and I had become closer, but I'm sure she was enjoying this! Roslaie was able to pry my other hand from the door and was now pulling me along with alice to the Bentley.

I could see Edward waving from the window (trying not to laugh, so he covered his mouth) standing with jasper and emmett who were standing behind him making funny killing gestures…poor Edward, I hope he has a good time at his party. They better not go to some strip joint!

Alice drove me to the local mall, and that's when I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering like mad.

"uh….alice…what are we doing here…at the mall…for the party….." I asked scared of the next words that would utter from her mouth.

"we…are going…SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said in unison with Rosalie. They started to giggle as I sunk lower into my seat.

"first stop, victoria's secret, second is delia's, third is nordstroms, and then finally every other store we seeeeeeeeee!" she said laughing….

"Oh my Gerard way, may he have mercy on me!" I said giggling. (my fav singer! From -my chemical romance)

"what did just say???" alice said to me, looking nervous…

"I said oh my Gerard way…why?" I asked confused and looking at her…

"OH, oh, nothing nevermind, I never said anything…" she said as I heard Rosalie smack her forehead in the back seat.

"Okkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy…" I said looking out my window…I guess this shopping trip wasn't going to be so bad, im starting to like it a little but, no way in hell was I telling alice :D

We got out of the Bentley that alice parked perfectly, and alice and Rosalie linked arms with me and ran to the entrance, I had to remind them that humans were around, because we were going at vamp speed….sigh

EPOV-

I tried to stifle my laugh as I saw Rosalie and alice work as a team to get my fiancé into the Bentley…. After they left I turned aournd and bumped right into jasper and Emmett who were toppled over by my force….woosies….

"yo! Edwardo! So un-coolio!" Emmett said faking a spanish accent….

Both jasper and I spoke at the same time… "FAIL!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett gave us noogies and dropped us to the floor again….jeesh

Emmett pulled jasper up by the collar and dusted his shirt off….

"Ok, so listen don juan, we are taking you to a strip club, and we're going to get drunk and get lap dances!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett said…

"NO! NOW WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT! IM GETTING MARRIED AND I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR ONE WOMAN AND THAT'S BELLA!" I said yelling and poking Emmett in the chest…

"edwardo, chill mi amigo, hahaha dude I was kidding!" he said falling over laughing and pointing at me…

"oh..ha…ha…very funny Emmett" I said punching his arm.

"ok, so we're going to go for a boys night out, we're hunting and then doing whatever strikes our fancy…" he said laughing and standing up.

"Okkk, I guess…what time will the girls be back?" I said impatiently…

"god knows how long they're going to keep bella out, but technically, alice said you two are supposed to see each other tonight! Alice threatened to cut my balls off with a butter knife if I screwed up…" Emmett said seriously…

"uh, that sound lovely Emmett, lets go!" I said trying to change the subject…

We entered the mouth of the woods and started hunting…we were in the middle of a competition to see who could kill the most bears, cuz there were so many! I got 3, Emmett had 1 much to his disappointment, and jasper had 2…

We walked over to a huge rock and we all took a seat on the rock in diff. places.

"so, eddykins! What are you planning for your wedding night…" emmett said grinning like an idiot…

"none of you damn buisnesss!" I said shoving him and laughing when he almost fell off the rock…

"but really Edward, what are you going to do for bella…" jasper chimed in…

"uh, well I was going to put rose petals on the floor, play her fav music on the stereo, light some candles and well…you know…" I said sorta kinda blushing.

"HAVE HOT EPIC SEX!" Emmett yelled bursting into laughter…

"Emmett, you have no idea how much I want to shove you right now, but because im hotter, smarter and more awesome, I wont…" I said keeping a poker face…

"...- poker face… mamamama!" jasper sang in a sad attempt at dancing like lady gaga….oh jesus Christ!

"oh, god save it jasper!" I laughed

"cover your eyes children!" Emmett said covering my eyes

"heyheyhey! Who are you calling child???!!!" I said laughing at Emmett…

"its in the boy code…you aren't officially a man until you have had sex! Muahahaha, so therefore you are a child…" Emmett said cruelly…

"Jasper…" I said calmly…

"uh….yeah?" he said, the corner of his mouth started to twitch…

"how much do you love Emmett? And do you really want him as a brother?" I said laughing…

Jaspaer was laughing so hard he DID fall off of the rock and then I did too…which only caused Emmett to laugh more, so both jasper and I shoved him off the rock aswell….

HIS FACE WAS PRICLESS! AH! We all took one look at each others faces and laughed for the rest of the night.

BPOV-

"ALICE!?!?" I squeaked…

"yesssssssssssssss?" she said smiling at me holding fifty lingerie sets in her hands…

"half of this crap is too revealing!" I said feeling self conscious as she shoved me into the victoria's secret dressing room, with all of the sets….

"can't I just pick this one?" I said opening the door and twirling in a circle pointing to the black satin dress I found….

"hell to the no! I am POSITIVE I did not pick that one out!" she said, looking mortified….

"it comes past your knee bella! Are you a grandma???" she said laughing…

"you know im uncomfortable with showing off my body…."I said pulling at the straps of the dress…

"ok, that's it, Rosalie hold my purse…" she said handing off her bag, and shoving me back into the dressing room, with her closing the door….

"Okay try this one…" she said holding up something that basically resembled a tangled piece of string…..

"uh, no, sorry, I actually want my boobs covered thank you very much…" I said throwing it over the door…, "and I'm not trying anything on with you in here with me!" I said…

She looked hurt and made the alice pouty face… damn Im a sucker for the alice pouty face…., "ugh fine, but now peaking! " I said pointing at her.

"okay that's fine….and I don't understand why you are so uncomfortable, you have girly toned abs, a large bust, and a cute ass by boy standards…trust me I have a boyfriend, im just saying…..and you are gorgeous!" she said sweetly, turning me to look into the mirror….

"ok, I guess you are right, idont know, im just nervous about the whole thing…" I said looking at her…

"are you ok sweety?" she said rubbing my arm…

"yeah, yeah, im fine….." I said, but I could feel my face betray me…

"aw, its gonna be okay, Edward loves you, everything is going to go well, you wont trip at your wedding, I've seena vision, and you are going to soon be mrs. Bella cullen, so its all good!" she said smiling at me…

"thank you alice!" I said hugging her… she pulled back and had a serious face…

"can you please take those granny clothes off and try….oooh! this one, this is so you!" she said handing me a lacy thingee……-sigh-

(Wedding Day)

EPOV-

_Alice is driving me crazy! Im so jealous, she gets to see bella get ready and see her in her dress and she wont let me see! She keeps thinking about jasper! AHHHHHHHHH! Its driving me nuts…_

_It doesn't feel right not sleeping next to bella! Not being able to hold her, touch her hair, kiss her sweet, sweet lips, run my hand down her legs, and breath in her scent, and just lay there holding her! Itsmaddening! _

I said to Emmett and jasper in my mind…

"Dude chill, you'll see her soon, and you'll thank alice for keeping her out of your mind, she wants you to be hit with the full affect of looking at her when she descends the stairs…." Emmett said tightening my black silk tie, while jasper pinned my rose to my tuxedo lapel…

_B-but stilllllllllllllllllll! Im going crazy!_ I said to him and jasper…

This was going to be a long afternoon…

BPOV-

"ok are you crazy?" I asked alice…

"me, crazy no, I just really don't think you need any makeup, you look so beautiful already! Makeup would just ruin it! But I picked up some contacts for you and …oh! Heres some blush, that is the only thing you are allowed to put on….ooooh and maybe some eyeliner to define you gorgeous eyes!" she rambled…

I put on the lacy thing alice got for me…. It was a black satin corset, with white lace overtop, and it had a lacy thong and a matching mini skirt with stocking that were hooked to the panties, PLUS, to make things worse, a garter….

"alice, I look like a slut…" I said looking at myself in the mirror… "and I think I like it…" I said laughing….

"hahaha, just get your cute ass over here, we need to get you into your dress!" she said excitedly…

Hope you liked this chapter! Love you guys, so again for the wait! More chapters tomorrow, and im hoping for some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plzplzplzplzplzplzpzlplz!

-serena xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
